Mais forte que o tempo
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: Lyra e Will viveram separados por muitos anos, mas eles se encontram, e provam que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro é mais forte que o tempo. CONTÉM SPOILERS DE A LUNETA ÂMBAR


MAIS FORTE QUE O TEMPO  
  
  
  
Sinopse: Lyra e Will viveram separados por muitos anos, mas eles se encontram, e provam que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro é mais forte que o tempo. *CONTÉM SPOILERS*  
  
Nota da autora: Eu me apaixonei pela história de Fronteiras do Universo (His Dark Materials no original em inglês) na primeira página. Achei incrível as pessoas terem um dæmon, e os ursos de armaduras, e as bruxas... Mas também sempre me perguntei o que aconteceu com Lyra e Will depois do final de "A Luneta Âmbar". Escrevi nessa shortfic uma de minhas idéias.  
  
***  
  
Pela última vez, ela fechou os olhos, e pela última vez, pensou nele. Em sua mente, Lyra viu o olhar desesperado de Will quando fechou a passagem que os separou até aquele momento, mas agora eles iriam se encontrar novamente.  
  
Os primeiros meses longe de Will foram difíceis. Ela se sentia solitária, apesar de ainda ter Pan, e a escola só aumentava esse sentimento. Se aproximar das garotas da escola foi difícil. Nenhuma delas havia vivido tudo o que ela viveu, mas Lyra sabia que Will iria querer que ela tivesse amigas, por isso, ela começou a conversar com as alunas da escola, nunca teve dificuldades em conhecer novas pessoas, e fez grandes amizades. A diferença é que ela não contava mais mentiras para atrair a atenção das pessoas.   
  
Enquanto estava na escola, Lyra começou a estudar o aletômetro. Estudava por horas seguidas, mas ela evitava fazer perguntas relacionadas a Will. Sabia que ele viveria por muitos anos, e que no final, eles se encontrariam. Aos vinte e seis anos, ela ainda não era capaz de conseguir ler a resposta para essa pergunta, mas estava na Jordan, ensinando. Depois que ela havia voltado de suas aventuras, a Igreja não mais dominava o ensino, e agora as escolas eram mistas. Lyra havia conseguido com muita luta, mas era isso o que ela deveria fazer. A República do Céu que ela teria que construir era um mundo sem preconceitos, sem intolerância.  
  
Lyra não se esqueceu da promessa que havia feito a Will. Havia amado, teve filhos, netos, bisnetos... Ela foi feliz, mas sem esquecer Will. Pensava nele em todos os dias de sua vida, e em todos os anos, no dia do solstício de verão, ia para o banco da Jordan, e se encontrava com ele. Will não poderia estar ao lado dela, mas mesmo assim, Lyra conversava com ele, contando tudo o que havia acontecido com ela desde o último encontro, e sentia que Will também contava a ela como ele estava. Com o passar dos anos, Will tinha se tornado um companheiro. Lyra sabia que em seu mundo ele estaria torcendo para que ela estivesse bem, e ela esperava que ele também fosse feliz.  
  
Mas agora não teria mais dúvidas sobre como Will estava. Ela iria se encontrar com ele, e enquanto caminhava no Mundo dos Mortos, sentia a perna tremer, e mesmo sem estar mais ligada a Pan, era percebível que ele também estava ansioso.  
  
Havia uma pequena multidão no lugar, esperando sua hora de voltar ao mundo, mas no meio deles, Lyra viu que um velho senhor a encarava. Ela reconheceu aquele olhar imediatamente. Havia sonhado com aqueles olhos incontáveis vezes. Lyra não poderia chorar, mas ela conseguia sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos. Will sorriu, e lentamente, os dois caminharam ao encontro um do outro. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Depois de tantos anos, estavam juntos, mais uma vez, e agora seria para sempre. O olhar de Will e Lyra continha todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Apesar de todo o tempo que ficaram separados, ainda se amavam como da última vez que se encontraram.  
  
Lyra e Will deram-se as mãos quando se aproximaram da abertura para o mundo dos zalif. Eles olharam um para o outro com infinita ternura, e se uniram num abraço, enquanto desapareciam no ar.  
  
***  
  
N/A 1: E então, o que acharam?! Eu espero que não esteja tão ruim assim, ou superficial demais... É que eu acho triste demais imaginar a Lyra e o Will separados para sempre (embora eu ache que o Philip Pullman tenha pensado exatamente isso)... Bem, o link de "review" serve exatamente para você dizer o que achou (eu preciso ser mais direta?)   
  
N/A 2: Acho que essa é a primeira fic de Fronteiras em português no ff.net... Eu queria ler mais fics sobre "Fronteiras..." em português, portanto, se você souber de alguma, mande um mail pra mim, ou uma review dizendo onde eu posso encontrar... E se você é autor, que tal colocar sua fic aqui?! Eu adoraria ler...   
  
N/A 3: Em breve escreverei uma fanfic sobre HDM, mas primeiro quero terminar minha trilogia de HP. Quando eu terminar a trilogia, começo a escrever e a colocar aqui. 


End file.
